


light and darkness

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily shows Bellatrix that beyond all black and white, there is another world. <br/>A world where you live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light and darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchmokSchmok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/gifts).



> This is probably just another unbelievably dumb attempt of translating some of my drabbles/ficlets into english. I think I need to write more stuff in english again.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
>  **Wordcount:** 482
> 
> Written for a [Project Waisenhaus](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) Prompt [#_1618] by the wonderful [SchmokSchmok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok): _Bellatrix x Lily oder Bellatrix x Narzissa | Aren't you sick of black and white?_  
> 

_Aren't you sick of black and white?_

+

"You have to go", she whispers into the silence of the dark room, while her hand strokes pensively over the hair of her lover.  
_(And in her thoughts she mutters 'Please stay. Please stay, just this one night.' Again and again.)_  
Unwilling Lily whips the eyes, looks at her with an upset expression and sighs.  
"I don't want to go."  
Bellatrix twists the eyes. "I know, but you have to go. There's no other way."

Seized by a suddenly flaming up rage, Lily sits up jerkily in bed, so that the thin blanket under which they had both hidden from the world, slips and reveals narrow shoulders and a bare breast.  
"Why?"  
_(Why can you just love me at night, in the darkness and in the daylight you can hate me?)_

Sighing Bellatrix wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer.  
"Lily .... There's no other way. We can't be together. It simply doesn't work. We live in two completely different worlds."  
_(Light and darkness.)_  
Lily nods timidly and a tear runs down her cheek. "But of two worlds, you can make one. No matter how far distant they are from each other."

Unusually gently Bellatrix lays a finger under Lilys chin to lift her face, so that she's able to look into her eyes.  
"And what kind of world would that be, where there's only light and darkness? Only black and white?"  
A slight smile flits over Lilys face and she breathes a kiss on Bellatrix' lips.  
"A world where the light warms and the darkness provides shade", she whispers, moving her fingers down Bellatrix' cheek.  
"A world where black and white belong together." 

"You mean, like you and me, don't you?", Bellatrix asks with a smile in her voice, and strokes a bright red strand of hair behind Lilys ear.  
"Like you and me. Bella, we've got a chance. You've always got a chance. If you really want it."  
Unsure Bellatrix looks at her and Lily pulls her back into her arms. "Bellatrix, aren't you getting sick of it? To constantly split things only in black and white, in good and evil? There is also another world, Bella. A world that is called life."

Bellatrix looks at her thoughtfully for a while and says nothing.  
_(How nice would it be, to simply leave everything behind and flee. To be together with Lily, day and night. How nice would it be.)_  
"Stay", she finally mutters softly and clings to Lily's hand.  
"What?", surprised Lily looks at her, thinking she had misheard.  
"Please, stay. Stay with me. ... Till the end."

And Lily holds her close, _(holds her together)_ and stays.  
Till the end.  
In her new, own world, where there's no black and white anymore, but just bright colors that iridescent flow into each other.  
A world where the light warms and the darkness provides shade.

In a world, where you _live._


End file.
